


Trust

by 2inchlich



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Giants, Gods, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore, but not full on vore, giant tiny - Freeform, impending vore, they talk about vore, tiny woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2inchlich/pseuds/2inchlich
Summary: An old god is nice to a woman much smaller than him because he's thirsty for worship, but he also accidentally almost eats her RIPI really don't write vore/almost vore anymore, buuuut this was for a friend and it's something I meant to write before my vore hiatus.  So uh.. heheh here's my bbs (victor, sebastian, and rosalie) and his bb (elias).





	Trust

Rosalie sat atop the wooden counter in the old cabin, her toned legs dangling off the edge. She leaned back comfortably while the giant cooked his breakfast on the nearby range. She wasn’t a fan of him, or his crueler brother, but she was stuck here for the time being and she hadn’t been killed yet, so she decided that she might as well put up with the two giants for the time being.  
The one-eyed giant that was frying impossibly huge strips of bacon nearby, Victor, was at least friendly with her despite how she’d attacked him when they first met. He didn’t seem to hold it against her. She thought he was an idiot for that, but tended to appreciate his company—especially when he took it upon himself to protect her from his brother. She wasn’t sure what she’d done to bother Sebastian, his brother, or if he was just a cruel person in general, but he often tried to harm her or at the very least inconvenience her. She’d spent many nights tucked away in his or Victor’s shoes, smothered beneath his body while he slept, or even pressed firmly between his teeth or under his tongue. Victor was aware of this. He did what he could to keep her out of those situations, but in all fairness, Rosalie knew it was usually her fault that she ended up like that. Sebastian often caught her trying to escape—or at least trying to get away from Victor for a while. Victor wasn’t unkind by any means, but his attention tended to be overbearing. Although he had very real concerns for her safety, after a while he stopped trying to hard to keep her reigned in. If she wanted to go out and risk her life trying to escape, then she could do just that.  
Victor yawned sleepily beside her and she tilted her head up to look at him. She had to admit, she liked the look of him. Big, strong. He looked like he was a working man. She could appreciate that, even in a huge hulking monster. She had little interest in him though beyond that casual appreciation. Any relationship where she couldn’t have at least a modicum of control wasn’t one she’d feel safe in. And how much control could she really have in a relationship with someone big enough to hold her in the palm of his hand? Not enough, that was for sure.  
“Feeling alright, tiny?” She asked, her own voice still somewhat groggy.  
“Mm,” he responded, clearly still half asleep.  
For someone who claimed to be a god he sure seemed to have a lot of trouble functioning like a normal human being before a.) noon and b.) a cup of coffee.  
She grinned and stood up, peering curiously over the edge of the counter to the floor. She couldn’t survive a jump but could probably climb down the drawers and cabinets. They were made of a rough, textured wood and looked like they had plenty of handholds for her to grab onto.  
She only barely dodged the full force of his hand passing by as he set a plate down nearby and pushed the bacon onto it before starting to cook some scrambled eggs. The smooth skin on the back of his hand brushed past her, making her stagger back towards the edge again. Victor quickly moved that same hand behind her and nudged her back onto the counter and further away from the edge.  
“Go make some coffee, big guy. I don’t want you accidentally cooking me or anything,” she said, trying to sound dismissive but a hint of worry managing to come through in her tone.  
The giant grumbled softly and nodded, leaving the food cooking on the stove for a moment to get some coffee.  
Rosalie sat down again and began to relax right as the slightly younger blond giant came in. His hair was a mess and he still wore his pajamas—an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers—as he walked into the kitchen. He grinned at Rosalie and walked over to the stove to finish cooking the eggs that Victor had left when he’d gone to make his coffee. Rosalie watched him uncomfortably. Sebastian always seemed at his most cruel when he was quiet like this.  
He dumped the scrambled eggs on a plate near Rosalie when they finished cooking, the huge yellow lumps piling up higher than she was tall. Without a word, he smacked her roughly, sending her tumbling headfirst into the eggs.  
“What the fu-“ she began, but was cut off when he dumped more eggs on top of her.  
Sebastian grinned and pushed a lump of eggs with a squirming little mass buried beneath them onto Victor’s plate. He put a couple pieces of bacon on there as well, patting his brother on the shoulder.  
“Rough night?” He asked, tone bright and friendly.  
“Mm,” Victor responded, sipping his coffee, “Yeah. Didn’t sleep much.”  
Sebastian laughed playfully, taking a few bites of his eggs. “Why’s that?”  
Victor shrugged. He often spent most nights staying awake long enough to make sure Rosalie didn’t try to escape. He hated how often she tried to. He’d been kind to her, he’d gone out of his way to try to protect her from Sebastian, but she kept putting herself in harms way trying to run away. She wouldn’t survive long in the woods alone despite how resourceful he knew she was. He shook his head softly, taking a large bite of bacon before shoveling some eggs into his mouth. He began to chew and paused abruptly when he felt his teeth sink into something more substantial than the eggs. A shrill cry rang out from inside his mouth and he instinctively gulped, just barely managing to clamp his teeth down on the trembling mass in his maw before it slid down his throat.  
Victor spat the young woman out quickly, sending her saliva-soaked body sprawling out on his plate. Bruises bloomed on her pale skin, peeking out through the tears in her sundress caused by his teeth. There were several puncture wounds dotting her torso, the blood leaking out pinkish from being diluted by the giant’s spit. Victor stared for a moment, concern etched on his stern face. He slowly turned his attention from her to Sebastian, glaring. Sebastian grinned sheepishly, blushing softly.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to not notice her,” he said, amusement still evident in his voice.  
Victor sighed and scooped up Rosalie’s trembling form in his rough hands. She tried to escape, but the pain shooting throughout her torso and two of Victor’s slender fingers held her in place as he stood and left the kitchen.  
She took rapid, frightened breaths, barely cognizant of her surroundings. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a long time, but was positive that she was having one now. She vaguely realized that Victor had placed her on the bathroom counter, but only by the sound of him rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. She gasped when his fingers closed in around her once more and delicately slid her dress off.  
Although she didn’t think Victor would intentionally hurt her more than he already had, she very reasonably wasn’t comfortable with this massive man removing her clothes—much less seeing her nude in general. She went bra-less, finding them uncomfortable, and she felt that her panties offered less than adequate coverage. She sobbed softly, falling to her knees.  
Victor gently cleaned the wounds his teeth had left on her. A macabre fact nagged at the back of her mind. Weren’t human bites exceptionally dangerous due to infection? Would giant bites be like that. She whimpered, thoughts of her own demise entering her mind for the first time in a long time.  
Victor hated seeing her like this. The normally confident human being reduced to little more than a frightened animal in front of him unsettled him.  
“You’re going to be fine,” he murmured softly to her as he dried her trembling body with a washcloth and gently rubbed salve on her wounds.  
He hoped he hadn’t broken anything. The sensation of bone breaking between his teeth wasn’t unfamiliar to him, and he hadn’t noticed it when he’d bit into her, but he was still so tired and didn’t trust himself to have noticed her at all if she hadn’t screamed. He finished wrapping a bandage around her body, thankful that it covered her more. As lovely as he thought she was, he knew that she wasn’t interested in him. He really wasn’t interested in her either, not in any meaningful way. He knew that at most they would fuck, but he doubted he’d harbor any deeper feelings for her. He didn’t want that.  
Rosalie slowly calmed. She at least stopped crying, but she still had an apprehensive look in her deep blue eyes. Her dress was ruined, and still soaked with his spit, so Victor placed it aside to dry. He draped the washcloth gently around her shoulders and she clutched it close like a large blanket. She didn’t speak to him. She kept her eyes focused on anything except him. She was embarrassed. The situation she had been in had been terrifying. Anyone would agree. But she hated herself for reacting how she had to it.  
Victor seemed to understand this. Rosalie at least thought he did. He didn’t apologize, but she didn’t want him to. She didn’t want him to address it at all. She knew she’d have to deal with that from Sebastian and didn’t want to have to deal with it from Victor too.  
“Do you need anything else,” Victor asked quietly.  
Rosalie shook her head, damp hair swaying around her tan face in stringy clumps. She smiled a bit at Victor, trying to reassure him. Now that she’d calmed down enough to be semi-aware, she thought he seemed more upset than she was.  
He let out a wry laugh at the sight of her smile. “You’re a tough girl, Rose,” he said with a small, melancholy grin.  
Victor set his hand out in front of Rosalie for her to climb onto. She stood and took a couple steps forward, but it was clear that it was uncomfortable for her to walk. She looked like she was struggling to hold back more tears, or another cry of pain. Victor realized that he had likely at least broken one of her ribs. Unfortunately there was little he could do about that, and taking her back to human society at this point wasn’t feasible if he wanted his plan to work. All he could do was help her, and hope that maybe that would bring him closer to his ultimate goal.  
He carried her carefully to his bedroom, setting her on his bed. She nestled down comfortably against the bottom edge of his pillow, using the washcloth to cover herself to keep herself warm in the cool air of the room. She offered a small nod to assure Victor that she was alright. He offered his own nod in response and stood, going back out to finish his breakfast and bring his tiny companion some food too. He lingered for just a moment to gaze back at her small form on his bed before turning to leave.

 

“You wouldn’t mind if I ate you, would you Elias?”  
Sebastian sat at the kitchen table still, looking down at his feet and at the small blond android tucked comfortably between his toes. He squeezed the tiny figure gently, with a soft smile at the nervous, flustered squeak the subtle movement elicited from the android.  
“I-I mean, i-if you wanted to eat me,” Elias responded, cheeks blushing the bright blue hue of his artificial blood.  
Sebastian pretended to think for a moment, casting a toothy smile down at Elias when he felt that he had spent enough time mulling the statement over.  
“Mmm I could just eat you up. But I think I’d rather keep you around to play with you a bit longer.” He plucked Elias up and gave him a warm kiss. He laughed softly when he heard a quiet gasp pass through Elias’s lips.  
Sebastian pulled Elias slowly into his mouth, taking his time to feel the small body slide past his lips. Elias was nestled comfortably between his cheek and his molars when Victor came back. Sebastian grinned at his brother, who did little beyond casting a cold glare his way.  
“Spit him out. We need to talk.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and spat Elias out onto his palm. He leaned back in his chair and placed his tiny robot between his thighs. “What,” he said sharply.  
“If we want humans to worship us, we need to be kinder to them,” Victor said softly. He doubted that Rosalie would hear him from here, and he knew that even if the robot told her what he said that she likely wouldn’t believe him.  
“Humans don’t respond to cruelty anymore,” he continued, “They don’t want a wrathful god. They want someone compassionate.” He’d never articulated this to Sebastian, but he’d made it clear before that his change in personality from a warrior eager to pillage and rape to a much kinder, calmer man had been partly due to a desire to be worshipped as a god once more (and partly because of a woman).  
Sebastian shrugged. He wanted to be worshipped again too, of course. But he knew from his own experience that humans would respond to fear much more quickly than they would love. It was love that had repeatedly hurt Victor. Sebastian loathed humans for everything they’d done to himself, but more so because of everything they’d done to Victor.  
“And you want her to worship you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why not just hold her down and threaten to kill her? She’ll do whatever you want if you do that. Faster than trying to get her to trust you.”  
Victor shook his head. “Don’t you think I’ve thought of that?” He asked, leaning forward. “She, of all people, wouldn’t take that. She’s too proud.”  
Sebastian nodded after a moment and closed his legs, smothering the android between his soft thighs. He wiggled ever so slightly in his seat and sighed. “Well,” he began, stretching, “You do that then.”  
Sebastian stood slowly, catching Elias before he could fall to the floor, and began to walk to the bathroom with him, likely going to either take a long, relaxing bath with him or to take a shower and use him to scrub his lean body clean. Victor would have tried to help the android, but he was beginning to realize that the tiny man enjoyed this just as much as Sebastian.  
Victor leaned back in his chair and sighed lowly. He hadn’t touched any more of his breakfast, so he broke off some bacon and placed it on a napkin to take to Rosalie once he finished doing dishes. He frowned. Over the course of several millennia he’d gone from a god, worshipped and feared by humans, to little more than a maid. He resented himself for allowing himself to fall so far. He knew it was his fault. If he had fought harder, put the humans in their place when he’d had a chance… He stopped himself. Regret would get him nowhere. He knew that ultimately Sebastian, as impulsive as he was, was correct that fear would elicit a much quicker response from humans. But if they trusted and respect their gods, surely their devotion would last much longer. For the sake of him and his brother, Victor hoped that he was right. And he hoped that Sebastian would be willing to be patient for long enough to see that he was right too.


End file.
